1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for manufacturing printed circuits with an individual conductor rigid metallic support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is desired to obtain, especially in a device functioning in microwaves a printed circuit of which at least one part of the printed conductors presents a precisely determined impedance with respect to a determined potential, especially a ground plane that is generally the chassis or the housing of this device, this printed circuit is formed on a ceramic substrate that is then attached to the chassis and/or inserted into the housing. Such a process generally achieves good results, but this printed circuit is not dismountable and cannot be removed from the chassis or housing without damage, which can constitute a considerable drawback in certain cases, for example at the moment of adjusting the equipments. Furthermore, it has been proposed to stick engraved and machined plates of printed circuits on rigid supports, using a glue loaded with conductive particles for the use in UHF, but the excess of glue provoked during the step of sticking under pressure obstructs the bore-holes of the plates and cannot be completely eliminated, thus causing unacceptable operational defects at UHF.